villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Jack (Johan Falk)
Jack Rolander, in the movies only referred to as Jack, is the central antagonist of Seth Rydell's arc in season 3 of the Johan Falk series. Jack is a unique character in that he was actually once Seth Rydell's right-hand and one of his best friends, but was imprisoned for nine-ten years for unknown reason. After coming out, he realized that he wasn't a fan of Seth Rydell being the leader of the gang anymore, and started planning multiple assassinations in different ways on how he could overthrow him. Jack is one of the series' more popular characters, even matching Seth Rydell himself in terms of popularity with fans, many people liking his temperamental nature which often makes him more entertaining to watch, but also his cold and almost sociopathic behavior, showing that he can be both evil and at times even good. He serves as a supporting antagonist of Out of the Ashes into the Fire, Silent Diplomacy, and the secondary antagonist of Blood Diamonds. He was portrayed by Björn Bengtsson, who has also voiced multiple characters in animated works in Swedish dubs. Personality During the season, Jack's personality changes a lot, and the viewers general view on his character has different phases. In the first episode, he's a cold and mysterious man who has the possibility to either become an unsympathetic monster or tragic anti-villain in the following episodes, whereas in the second episode Jack is as hateable as a villain can be; cold, cocky, overconfident, temperamental, unsympathetic. Seth seems angry at Jack during the episode for even talking with him. The final episode shows Jack as a sympathetic villain however, and deep down, Jack has betrayed himself into believing that Seth is his enemy, and things could have been so much easier for him. It is unknown how Jack was before prison. Seth seems to not acknowledge that Jack has changed, so it's possible that Jack hasn't really changed. According to himself, Felix Rydell was the one who got Jack (albeit accidentally) arrested, which is why he is angry at Seth once he was out of prison. Jack is also very conflicted, with everytime he tries assassinating Seth, he looks slightly confused and even insecure, always deciding last second if he should kill Seth or not, which may or may not be part of some sort of inferiority complex, seeing as he is shown to also be needlessly power hungry. Despite all of his bad qualities, Jack seems to have one big standard; not hurting children. When he is preparing to assassinate Seth while in his car, Jack notices that he has his daughter Luna with him, and starts panicking, wanting to get Luna out of the car before the explosion happens. Before his death, Jack's final words was that he wanted Seth to take care of and protect Luna at all costs. Biography Past Jack was once Seth Rydell's right-hand and friend, but was imprisoned after what was probably a rather serious crime, due to being nine years. Matte states, when he sees Jack being freed from prison, "that's Jack. That guy deserves a life imprisonment", which indicates even more that he was imprisoned for a serious crime. It is possible that Jack was born from an abusive family due to his behavior, and love for fighting, and general path he took in life. However, it is also possible that he comes from a normal family, which would also make sense due to being notacibly less cold in the end than Seth Rydell, who had been abused his entire childhood by his dad, who was in fact also a criminal. Jack's last name, "Rolander", is more of an upper-class name, which further pushes the theory that he may come from a normal family. However, despite being a prominent antagonist, none of this is actually confirmed nor is even shades of his childhood shown. ''Out of the Ashes into the Fire'' Jack is introduced being freed from prison, and instantly meeting with the Rydell gang again, and making up a party for Seth along with other gangsters when Seth has came back from the hospital. He welcomes Seth, and they talk for a while, and the discussion goes out of hand fast. Seth, after a while, states that "what I meant to say is that, it's nice to see you out again", and Jack says the same to Seth, but repeats the sentence again once Seth walks out to the party again, showing that something isn't right. It turns out that Jack and a number of other criminals have planned to blow up Seth's car and kill him, but it goes wrong when Luna, Seth's daughter, goes with Seth into his car, which would mean that she too would die. Jack refuses to damage Luna, so he tries getting them out of their car, but then midway through changes him mind, and the assassin's cause the explosion anyway. Seth is alert, and notices it, so he quickly escapes, and Jack comes from behind and grabs Luna. No one is damaged, although Seth is shocked, and states in a later episode that Luna has had nightmares after the explosion. Jack then frames the assassination on one of Vijay's associates, and they meet up. Seth says that if they have problems with him, they might as well stop exploding other people's cars and start talking instead, fully believing and trusting what Jack is saying at this point. They say that Vijay doesn't have any problems with Seth and his gang, and if they had, they would've said it long before. Jack, noticing that Seth may be starting to doubt it, knocks the leader Ali Mahmoud Hansson so hard that he can't get up again and screams that they want thirty thousand dollars as compensation. During the climax, when Johan Falk is being forced to drive a truck full of weapons, Seth and his gang drive by and start a gunfire with Edgars' men, and do so for a while, which eventually allows Johan Falk to escape, which is unknown if it was intentional or not, everyone involved have a black mask on them. Jack secretely shoots and tries to kill Seth while he's looking away. Jack and the gang drive home, but Seth isn't fully dead, and neither is Falk. Falk goes and heals Seth, and tells him that it was Jack who shot him. Seth, for some reason, isn't very shocked to hear this, but is however shocked by the event in general, and starts driving home he too. Once Jack and the crew are home, they discuss a bunch of things, and Jack is the new leader. However, Seth comes behind Jack and says "not yet", and Jack still continues holding his true colors away and hugs him, welcoming him back. Seth pretends to not know what is happening, due to not wanting anything bad between them, and shock him when Jack realizes that Seth is aware. ''Silent Diplomacy'' Jack has a relatively minor role here, as basically all he does is having conversations with different characters, although it does affect their relationship. The film starts with Jack and one of Vijay's associates talking about a possible deal, and Jack apologizing for attacking him earlier. They have a rather aggressive discussion, but ultimately come to the conclusion that Seth needs to die. Seth now being aware of Jack's assassination plans, Seth drives with Jack to Stockholm in order to deal weapons to rebel terrorists and then discuss with his police handler Sophie about what he is doing. Jack suspects that Seth might be a police informant, but doesn't state anything outright, just saying that he thinks it's unnecessary that they drove 50 kilometers just so that Seth could discuss a weapons dealing. Seth says multiple cryptic things while they are driving home, indicating that Jack is now finally realizing that Seth is aware. Once he is home, Jack tells one of his associates about it, which makes both of them unsure on what to do. However, they plan to tell someone who Seth has never met before to spy on him, and take photos of him. Jack recieves a photo of Seth and his handler Sophie discussing, and Jack now realizes that Seth is a police informant. They have an intense and unpleasant discussion in a café, and Jack tells Seth about the photo, and demands Seth to explain himself. Seth can't, so Jack asks if he even has a plan. Seth answers that he doesn't, and asks if Jack has one. Jack answers "maybe". ''Blood Diamonds'' Seth brutally kills one of Jack's associates Björkman in a restroom, which shocks Jack when he discovers it. Later in the movie, Seth attacks another one of Jack's henchmen who was preparing to assassinate Seth, Bamse, who he pours gasoline on. Bamse is being overly cocky and pretentious, probably thinking that Seth isn't able to do it. Seth sets him on fire, which hurts so much that Bamse starts crying and after a while starts crying so much that he is almost laughing. Seth's right-hand Conny starts pouring even more gasoline on him, preparing to set him on fire. Bamse screams and begs them to stop, so Seth tells Conny to stop. They leave him alone, but heaily damaged. These two murders makes Jack worried, and both Jack and Seth's gang meet. Jack tells him that even if they may not be able to cooperate anymore, they should finish the current deal. It is revealed in the middle of the movie that Jack betrayed Seth's gang, and stole a bunch of diamonds. However, they then realize that, all along, Jack has just been a pawn to Vijay Khan and Ali Mahmoud Hansson, and they are the real masterminds behind the robbery and later the assassination plan of Seth Rydell. A gunfire starts between the Rydell Gang and Jack's gang, with Jack managing to escape. Seth also escapes to the same place as Jack, where they continue their own little gunfire. Jack asks if they can solve this without killing each other, Seth answers that it would probably be very hard to do. Seth accidentally kills Jack by throwing a knife at him, and Seth instantly regrets it, crying over killing his former best friend. Jack also starts crying, and Seth asks if he should call the ambulance, he quickly answers no. Jack tells Seth that he should take care of himself and his daughter Luna, and then slowly dies, with Seth feeling bad for the rest of the season for what he has done. Navigation Category:Traitor Category:Right-Hand Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Gangsters Category:Male Category:Wrathful Category:The Heavy Category:Extremists Category:Usurper Category:Honorable Category:Fighters Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Anti-Villain Category:Arrogant Category:Minion Category:Criminals Category:Deceased Category:Redeemed Category:Affably Evil Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Homicidal Category:Leader Category:Charismatic Category:Mastermind Category:Power Hungry Category:Control Freaks Category:Opportunists Category:Grey Zone Category:Deal Makers Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Evil from the Past Category:Blackmailers Category:Hypocrites Category:Mongers Category:Obsessed Category:Master Orator Category:Extortionists Category:Saboteurs Category:Archenemy Category:Inmates Category:Enigmatic Category:Malefactors Category:Brutes Category:Enforcer Category:Thief Category:Assassins Category:Paranoid